


Stuck

by MsMaarvel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, vending machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMaarvel/pseuds/MsMaarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi discovers that there's nothing like getting your arm stuck in a vending machine to make a mediocre day even worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

Daichi just wanted a Kit Kat. His day at school had been long and tedious, but it was nothing a treat couldn't fix. It should not be an ordeal that takes more than two minutes maximum. Put money in, press corresponding button, receive candy. Yet here he was, following the first two steps, but no candy. The machine hadn't even made a move to fulfill his chocolatey request.  
Kicking the infernal machine for denying him both his Kit Kat and the option to get his money back, Daichi realized what the only possible thing he could do now was. He’d have to reach in there and get it himself. The Kit Kats were only on the second row. Simple. Probably.  
Things went well until he saw his hand come up on the other side of the glass. Focusing intently on reaching his arm up and leaning into the machine as much as he could, he didn't notice anyone come up behind him.  
“You okay, there?” came a familiar voice, startling Daichi and prompting him to swivel his head as much as possible to see who the voice belonged to. This action distracted his delicate concentration and he accidentally pushed too much of his arm into the machine.  
With his bicep jammed in the mouth of the vending machine Daichi looked up towards the cause of his distraction with a sheepish expression. A blush begins to adorn his cheeks with the realization that Sugawara had caught him at what was probably the most embarrassing moment of his life. Of course it had to be Suga who ran into him. “I don’t think so.” he admitted, testing to see if his arm would move. It didn't. “Definitely stuck.”  
“You’re lucky there’s no practice today. I’m sure everyone would love to be here and see the wonderful sight of their captain completely compromised.” Suga laughed lightly. “Your face is like a tomato.”  
“I’m not compromised!” Daichi protested, attempting to move his arm again. No luck there. “Koushi, please. Can you help me out?”  
Suga slips his phone from his pocket and snaps a picture before Daichi could react. Smiling in a particularly devious manner, Suga nods. “I’ll help. Sorry Daichi, this is too good of an opportunity to pass up. There has to be proof that this happened.”  
“Suga!” Daichi was mortified. “How could you do that? Just help me, hurry up.”  
“No, it’s a simple fix, calm down.” Suga laughed, obviously amused by Daichi’s unease. “Your sleeves,” he explained quickly, “are bunched up on your arm. The fabric will probably rip, but if you sit still and let me work at it, I can get you free.”  
Since he’d gotten stuck, Daichi was in a constant state of slight movements trying to get his arm free. Sitting still seemed like it would be the hard part. Crouching down next to Daichi, Suga set his hand on the others head. His movements quickly stopped, focus returning towards his classmate. “Okay, okay. Just get me out of here.”  
Sugawara quickly got to work tugging at the fabric of Daichi’s sleeve. “You’re an idiot.” he pointed out good-naturedly.  
“True.” Daichi relented. “It’s the machine’s fault though. If it had given me my chocolate like it has done on any other given day there would be no issues now, and I wouldn't have to amputate my arm. How am I ever going to play volleyball again?” he agonized overdramatically.  
“Oh. You’re right. We are going to have to amputate.” Sugawara said solemnly. “I don’t think I can get you out of here myself.”  
“No. Wait. Shit I didn't think I’d really have to-”  
“Kidding!” Suga exclaimed. “It was a joke, I’m kidding! All I have to do is rip your sleeve,” a tearing sound followed by Suga’s laugh prompted a sigh of relief. “like this. Okay I’m just going to push the clump of fabric out of the way and you should be free as a bird.”  
Standing, free at last, Daichi looked at Suga. “You’re an ass!” he exclaimed. “You scared the shit out of me, you know.”  
“Come on, we can go buy some candy from a store, I’m sure they won’t hurt you like that machine did.” Suga grabbed Daichi’s hand and led him away from the vending machine that caused the situation in the first place. “In any case, I saved the damsel in distress.I’m a hero, not an ass.”  
Daichi grinned. “Whatever you want, Koushi. You've freed me, I owe you my life.” his sarcasm was tangible but well meant.  
“I don’t need your life. Just a date.” Sugawara answered, flooring Daichi.  
“You… I mean, we…?” Daichi stuttered, trying to think of how to phrase a response.  
“Is that a yes?”  
“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I'm not sure I'm getting the feel of writing for this pairing quite yet. But it's based on the au prompt 'tried to get the candy bar that didn't drop out of the vending machine and now my hand is stuck can u help me out'  
> Any feedback you want to send my way would be appreciated!


End file.
